There are various forms of communication between users of a computing device, such as via electronic mail (“e-mail”), instant messaging, calendar appointments (e.g., meeting appointments), social media (e.g., social networking sites), text messaging, etc., that require an action or a response by the user. Other actions or responses required to be performed by the user may be stored in a task list (group of tasks to be completed). Such actions or responses required to be performed may include both personal and work items, such as responding to an e-mail from a boss, responding to an instant message from the user's spouse, responding to a child's text message, etc. These actions or responses may include both personal and work items since users interact with other users in both a work and a personal context. For instance, a user may have a work and a personal e-mail account, a work and a personal instant messaging account, a work and a personal calendar, a work and a personal task list, etc. In addition, the user may interact with other users in both a work and a personal context using various social media. For instance, the user may interact with family and friends using Facebook® while communicating with professional colleagues using LinkedIn®.
Currently, keeping track of items, both work and personal, that require attention from these various sources can be challenging, if not impossible. Furthermore, there is not currently a mechanism for prioritizing such items that may depend on various factors, such as the day, the time of day, the individual requesting an action to be performed, etc.